


DaveKat. but with tons of grubs

by AkiraPrograms



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Yes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraPrograms/pseuds/AkiraPrograms
Summary: Taken from this (https://knight-of-heart-and-art.tumblr.com/post/167085557931/something-dave-almost-certainly-did) tumblr story with permission of author. i sweAR THIS IS GOING TO BE A SERIOUS FIC.





	DaveKat. but with tons of grubs

“HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK STRIDER WHAT IN GOG’S NAME IS THIS SHIT” 

 

fuck. you didnt think he would notice the 26 grubs hanging off of your body. not at all.

 

“these are our babies bro, didnt you know? i gave birth”

 

“IM NOT THAT DUMB, DIPSHIT, ILL GIVE YOU 1 MINUTE TO EXPLAIN WHAT IN THE EVERLOVING FUCK IS GOING ON.” karkat screeched. Man, you were NOT expecting him to be this pissed.

 

“oh nothing much, i just kinda uh.. *cough* _ wentbackintimetosaveallthesegrubsfromculling _ *cough*”

 

“WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK. SO YOU ARE TELLING ME, DAVE, THAT YOU WENT BACK IN TIME TO SAVE ALL OF THESE GRUBS.”

 

“pretty much, yeah”

 

“OH MY GOG, DAVE WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH THIS MANY GRUBS.”

 

“well i thought we could take care of them…. uh.. if you want”

 

“STRIDER, I LOVE YOU”

 

*dave and karkat then proceed to have sloppy makeouts.*

  
  



End file.
